starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Corpo de Caças Estelares da Aliança Rebelde
|formação= |comandante=Comando de Caças Estelares da AliançaStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide |segundo= |equipe= |subunidade=*Ala ÂmbarDarth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV *Esquadrão Lâmina *Esquadrão Azul (Aliança Rebelde) *Esquadrão Azul (Vrogas Vas)Vader Down, Parte I *Esquadrão CobaltoImpério Despedaçado, Parte II *Esquadrão CoronaEstrelas Perdidas *Esquadrão CianoDarth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II *Esquadrão PerigosoStar Wars Battlefront II *Esquadrão Exeter *Grupo Selvagem *Esquadrão Dourado *Esquadrão Cinza *Esquadrão Verde *Esquadrão FênixStar Wars: Complete Locations *Diabos do PlasmaDarth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI *Esquadrão Desenfreado *Voo VermelhoStar Wars Battlefront: Rogue One VR mission *Esquadrão Vermelho *Esquadrão Desordeiro *Ases Amarelos TierfonStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *Esquadrão AmareloImpério Despedaçado, Parte I |força=*Droides astromecânicos *Pilotos Rebeldes |membros= |veículos=*Caças estelares B-wing A/SF-01 *Bombardeiros/caça estelares de ataque Y-wing BTL-A4 *BTL-S3A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker *Interceptadores RZ-1 A-wing *Aerodeslizadores T-47 *Caças estelares X-wing T-65B *Caças estelares X-wing T-65C-A2 *Caças estelares/embarcações de apoio UT-60D U-wing |sede=*Base Chopper, Atollon *Base Um, Yavin 4 *Base Echo, Hoth *Ponto de encontro Rebelde *5251977 *''Lar Um'' |localização= |formado= |fundado=2 ABY |fragmentado= |reorganizado=4 DBY, como Corpo de Caças Estelares da Nova RepúblicaMarcas da Guerra |dissolvido= |restaurado= |era= |afiliação=*Aliança pela Restauração da República **Força Militar da Aliança ***Frota da Aliança }} O Corpo de Caças Estelares da Aliança Rebelde também conhecido como Corpo de Caças Estelares da Aliança ou simplesmente Corpo de Caças Estelares foi uma unidade de caças estelares da Aliança pela Restauração da República. Uma unidade feita de pilotos Rebeldes, eles participaram de muitas grandes batalhas, como a Batalha de Yavin, a Batalha de Hoth e a Batalha de Endor durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Foi uma das maiores posses da Aliança. História Embora pequena, a resistência desorganizada contra o domínio Imperial da galáxia existiu desde pelo menos 19 ABY, O próprio Corpo de Caças Estelares não foi organizado até 2 ABY. Por essa altura, o Corpo de Caças Estelares tinha acesso a bombardeiros/caça estelares de ataque Y-wing BTL-A4, caças estelares X-wing T-65B, caças estelares X-wing T-65C-A2, e caças estelares/embarcações de apoio UT-60D U-wing. Todas estas classes serviram na Missão a Eadu.Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars Pouco depois do roubo dos planos de Estrela da Morte na Batalha de Scarif, o Império descobriu a localização da sede dos Rebeldes em Yavin 4, e implantou a sua estação de batalha massiva para destruir a lua. Os Rebeldes empregaram uma força de 22 caças estelares X-wing e 8 Y-wings para um assalto desesperado ao reator da estação espacial, que foi acessível através de uma porta de exaustão térmica localizado no final da trincheira meridiana. Apesar das mortes maciças e da feroz resistência Imperial, um jovem piloto chamado Luke Skywalker usou a Força para destruir a estação com um par de torpedos de prótons. Apesar da força de ataque inicial, apenas 2 X-wings e uma única Y-wing sobreviveram ao assalto. Após a Batalha de Yavin, o Corpo de Caças Estelares aumentou dramaticamente o tamanho e a diversidade de suas forças. A Aliança foi capaz de providenciar a Gangue de Saponza com novas classes de naves espaciais, incluindo caças estelares B-wing A/SF-01, E-50 Landseers, caças Fang, cargueiros HWK-290, canhoneiras LAAT/i, Interceptadores RZ-1 A-wing, e Headhunters Z-95. Star Wars: Commander Dentro de um ano, a Aliança também havia adquirido aerodeslizadores T-47, que veriam ação na Batalha de Vrogas Vas com o Esquadrão Ciano. Em 3 DBY, os T-47 demonstrariam o seu valor na desesperada Batalha de Hoth. Embora usados principalmente para puxar trenós de carga na área em torno de Base Echo, uma série de aerodeslizadores serviram como caças de assalto atmosférico eficazes. Os pilotos engenhosos do Esquadrão Desordeiro usaram seus arpões e cabos de reboque para enrolar as pernas dos andadores AT-AT, e depois explodiram-nos com seus canhões laser em seu estado enfraquecido. Wedge Antilles empregou esta tática com sucesso. Thane Kyrell do Esquadrão Corona usou uma abordagem diferente, cortando a almofada do pé de um andador com a borda afiada da asa de seu aerodeslizador. Em 4 DBY, o Corpo de Caças Estelares desferiu um golpe decisivo no Império na Batalha de Endor. Sobre o comando do General Lando Calrissian, o Corpo liderou um assalto desesperado na Estrela da Morte II. Com Calrissian nos controles da Millennium Falcon, os Rebeldes destruíram a nova estação de batalha, com o redimido Anakin Skywalker sacrificando sua própria vida para destruir Darth Sidious. Mais tarde naquele mesmo ano, a Aliança para Restauração da República se reorganizou na Nova República. Como parte desta grande mudança, o Corpo de Caças Estelares da Aliança Rebelde se reorganizou no Corpo de Caças Estelares da Nova República, o qual continuou a ver ação na Guerra Civil Galáctica até e inclusive a Batalha de Jakku. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' * *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 44'' *''Star Wars 45'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience Fontes * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Pessoa do Corpo de Caças Estelares da Aliança